Poisoned Visions
by Automatonation
Summary: Toa Tahu has a terrible vision. Will his nightmare become reality?


_AN:/ Wrote this story many many moons ago, and only found it recently. Just wanted to share it with the world_

_He stomped along in a rage, hating all, wishing to destroy all. A small bird flapped overhead, singing a song of joy. A fireball snuffed out the irritating din. He hated the rocks, the buildings, and the creatures he knew were present. He hated the Matoran, those who he was to protect, but had never appreciated his power. He especially hated his brothers. How dare they come between him and his desire! He hated his sister for refusing to bend. But most of all he hated the green mist clouding his vision. _

_Fists clenched he marched down the street, burning every living thing. It infuriated him that he could not cleanse himself with fire, burn off the poison coursing through his veins, but that fury was squashed by the hate that filled him as he saw his sister – his prey - step around the corner. A look of horror filled her face as he raised his two swords, fingers coursing with energy…_

"NOOOOOOOO!" Tahu Nuva sat up in bed, screaming. His blankets and mattress combusted, destroyed by his suddenly released terror. After realizing where he was, the safety of his own hut, Tahu quickly drew the heat of the burning bed into his body, but it was too late. All that was left was a pile of ash and cinders. The air reeked of burnt feathers.

Hearing footsteps, Tahu turned quickly, reaching for his swords hanging on the wall, but he relaxed when he heard Vakama's wizened voice. "Be at peace, Tahu. Why do you fear the dim creatures of the mind?"

Tahu sat on the floor and cupped his head in his hands. "I do not fear the creatures, Turaga. I fear myself." His body trembled, filled to bursting with his repressed sobs.

"Let your tears flow, Tahu. They do more harm contained than released. No one will know. Why would a dream cause you to fear yourself? Dreams are often phantom images, impressions of our mind taking form in the darkness of sleep. Only true visions, sent by the Great Spirit, should cause fear." Vakama patted his patron Toa's back quietly, as Tahu recounted his nightmare.

"It was not a dream, Vakama. I am positive it was a warning vision of the future!" Vakama shook his head, but Tahu continued. "I was walking down a street, filled with rage. I felt Lerahk's poison was coursing through my body again. I hated…everything." Tahu felt a tear trickle down his face, following the grooves on the inside of his Hau. "I hated my fellow Toa especially. Then, Gali turned the corner, and I raised my weapons to attack. That's when I woke up."

Vakama shook his head. "Truly, this could be a vision, sent to us to prevent a tragedy. Remember Tahu, you have a duty to the Matoran, and to your fellow toa. A nightmare can only harm when it leaves the world of dreams." Tahu completely broke down, tears flowing down his face. Vakama sighed. "It is a difficult task, to be a leader, and even harder when you are not in full control of your senses. When I was cursed with Visorak venom, I betrayed my team, lead a horde against them, but I was still able to overcome the venom's grip on my mind. My brothers and sister welcomed me with open arms, helped me, and still welcome me among them, even if I do not deserve it. Of course, Matau still runs if I growl, but, some things never change."

"But-"A sudden scream shattered the peace outside the hut before Tahu could reply. He grabbed his swords and rushed out, only to see a horrifying image. A wild Lerahk was stalking through the street waving its arms and hissing at frightened Matoran. Conquering the fear that rose like a phoenix from the ashes of memory, Tahu ran into battle, flame rushing over the steel of his swords. The light glinted off the faint scar on Tahu's left cheek, the only physical remains of his first encounter with the Makuta-spawn.

The Lerahk hissed and formed its staff between its hands. A sickly green glow encased the ends. A drip of poison fell off the tip and ate into the protodermis street. The fiend twirled its staff and kicked multiple times, culminating in a back flip.

"You can't frighten me with that display, creature." Tahu stood immobile, swords crossed to block. Despite his words, the fires of fear still raced through him, uncontrolled. He shook his head rapidly, and then charged, yelling in fury, channeling the fires of fear into the ever-burning conflagration of power within him. _But, that's not true either… Tahnok Kal stole my power before, what's to stop it from happening again? I am not invincible…_ Tahu faltered, unsure now of himself and his power. Lerahk struck.

Tahu blocked the swinging staff strike with one sword, then parried with the other blade. Sparks flew as each strike was countered, parried, countered, parried. Thrusts were swept aside, stabs deflected, and globs of fire and poison dodged. Finally, Tahu threw himself at Lerahk, tackling him around the waist. He unleashed his full power, heating up his body temperature to extreme levels. The Kratta began to hiss and scream as he slowly cooked, trapped inside the giant metal stove that once protected it. As a final resort, the Rahkshi plunged one finger into Tahu's unarmored bicep, pumping his body full of deadly poison. Then, twitching, the armor fell silent. The faceplates of the thing popped open, and a trail of oily smoke issued from the maw.

Tahu convulsed. He felt the stream of poison work it's slow, sinister way up to his brain. He staggered to his feet. His limbs were not responding to his brain. Slowly he started to walk aimlessly, each step driving him closer to ruin. A green film descended over his eyes, washing away all restraint. The eruption of emotions held deep within him burst, flooding him with all the molten fury he had ever felt. _ NOOOOOOOO! Not again! I MUST STOP! HELP ME!_ His mind screamed. His body yelled in fury.

He stomped along in a rage, hating all, wishing to destroy all. A small corner of his mind tickled. _ This seems familiar._ The small voice rushed to control his body, but the poison stopped it. A small bird flapped overhead, singing a song of joy. A fireball snuffed out the irritating din. _NO! The dream! Not this! _He hated the rocks, the buildings, and the creatures he knew were present. _ Stop! _He hated the Matoran, those who he was to protect, but had never appreciated his power. _It is my duty! _He especially hated his brothers. _This isn't me! _How dare they come between him and his desire! _Stop me, please! _He hated his sister for refusing to bend. _Gali! _But most of all he hated the green mist clouding his vision. _The poison! I must regain my body!_

Fists clenched he marched down the street, burning every living thing. _ This is wrong! _It infuriated him that he could not cleanse himself with fire, burn off the poison coursing through his veins, but that fury was squashed by the hate that filled him as he saw his sister – his prey – step around the corner. _Gali, please help! _A look of horror filled her face as he raised his two swords, fingers coursing with energy…

In a final burst of energy, Tahu broke the poison's grip on his body long enough to turn his sword. The downswing contacted with his mask, knocking it flying off his face. A rush of weakness overwhelmed him. The last sight he saw as his eyes closed slowly was Gali sinking to her knees in front of him.

Tahu woke. He felt clean, pure, and whole. He rolled over in bed and opened his eyes. A beautiful blue Kaukau Nuva gazed back into his eyes. _What a thing to wake up to! She's incredible!_ A rush of memories flooded back. _I tried to kill her! I tried to kill my only love, for the second time! _Sorrow overwhelmed him, and he cried silently.

"Don't. It ruins your image. We wouldn't want to let the Matoran see their brave hero crying, would we?" Gali's voice soothed the soul like the rush of stream waters over smooth stones. _It's like she's singing, a sweet cadence to cure the spirit._

"I'm sorry. I just realized that that was the second time I had tried to kill you. Please forgive me." Tahu's head hung, but Gali cupped her hand protectively over his heart light.

"There is nothing to forgive. It was the poison, the venom of Makuta, controlling you. You stopped yourself. I didn't even need Kopaka to cool you down." Her last entrance was accompanied by a light, cheerful chuckle. Tahu grunted, embarrassed. "Vakama told me about your vision. They are not a thing to fear. In fact, visions of danger are good, because they warn you of the future and its risks." She leaned up and kissed Tahu lightly on his left cheek, right on the thin, white scar. "Remember, don't let visions of poison cloud your mind from the real thing." Gali stood up and slowly left the room. Seconds later, a Matoran rushed in.

"Hurry, Toa Tahu, Turaga Dume called a meeting!"


End file.
